epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jake MultiSuperVids/The 2nd Official Full ERB Wiki Hurt/Heal
And it's here........ THE 2ND OFFICIAL ERB WIKI HURT/HEAL THE TOP 40 HAS BEEN REACHED! AMAZING JOB SURVIVORS! :D Yes, yes, welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the Second Offical ERB Wiki Hurt/Heal hosted by yours truly. Old User and New User All-Stars go head to head in a giant contest to see who is voted last standing! Please keep in mind that if this ends up becoming a target for drama and the like, I will not hesitate to pull the plug on it. Now that that's out of the way, whoever has played me or Night's Hurt/Heals before know the basic jest, if not, look what others are doing. I am allowing double votes right off the bat for this one. Have fun playing, 'cause this'll take awhile :). P.S: I know this is long, that's the point. It makes no difference, because one vote per day per person is the same no matter the amount of contestants. All this means is the blog has a longer lifespan. P.S.S: Full credit to Reignic3 for making these awesome photos. Days in: 51 Last Comment: Sceptileisgreat14: Double hurt GIR 5 life IMPORTANT UPDATE AS OF DAY 29: SPLITTING HEALS AND HURTS BETWEEN TWO PEOPLE IS NO LONGER ALOWED. IF YOU VOTE, IT IS EITHER 2X HEAL SOMEONE, 2X HURT SOMEONE, OR 1 HEAL 1 HURT ON TWO PEOPLE. Alive (40) Andrew0218 ~ 23 Awesomesix ~ 24 Baby GG ~ 22 Bantha117 ~ 27 Bobdave ~ 28 BreZ ~ 32 Captain Warrior ~ 15 DudeWithASuit ~ 45 Epicnail ~ 25 Firebrand795 ~ 34 FlareBlitz47 ~ 23 GIR 5 life ~ 6 HappySmileyGuy ~ 22 JakeTheWrestleManiac ~ 10 JPhil2.0 ~ 10 Karichanx102 ~ 7 Killerface45 ~ 23 Left 4 speed ~ 16 MetalFire ~ 27 Minipop56 ~ 19 NightFalcon9004 ~ 28 PolarBore ~ 23 ProbablyNoah ~ 28 Reignic3 ~ 27 SANTORYU99 ~ 20 Sceptileisgreat14 ~ 11 SierraStalker ~ 17 SophisticatedShark ~ 15 Stofferex ~ 26 Taviwave ~ 25 Teddyfail ~ 8 TheDoctorTenGrinch ~ 29 TheEyeOfAllEyes ~ 14 Tigerisnormal ~ 37 TKandMit ~ 27 Tkid115 ~ 21 Tovorok ~ 10 V0DeusEstDominiMei ~ 4 WonderPikachu12 ~ 21 YouTubeKorea ~ 17 Dead (110) 150th: ClassicalExpendable: Killed by Stofferex on Day 1 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ SOCKED IT TO HIM} 149th: EpicLlamaSwag42: Killed by Iamthelegion on Day 2 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ CAAAARL, THAT KILLS PEOPLE) 148th: Cam VideoGameRapBattles: Killed by Yobar on Day 3 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ GAME OVER} 147th: Maxim Millions: Killed by ISmack on Day 3 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ ONE IN A MILLION CHANCE OF SURVIVAL} 146th: Dean794: Killed by Bantha117 on Day 3 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DEAN COMING APART AT THE SEAMS} 145th: Devilishmind of fun: Killed by Minipop56 on Day 3 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME} 144th: Amon Maven: Killed by Patts9009 on Day 4 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ SOLUTION SOLVED} 143rd: Vaginacrusher8000: Killed by Andrew0218 on Day 4 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ HIT HIM RIGHT IN THE PUSSY} 142nd: ISmack: Killed by DudeWithASuit on Day 5 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ iDEAD} 141st: Penis crusher 9000 BITCH: Killed by JakeTheWrestleManiac on Day 5 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ BUSTED A NUT} 140th: TJBoyd: Killed by Patts 9009 on Day 5 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ FELT THE WRATH} 139th: TheSteelerNation2: Killed by WonderPikachu12 on Day 5 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ INACTIVE-ATED} 138th: ParoThese: Killed by JakeTheWrestleManiac on Day 6 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ PARODEATHZ} 137th: SamisFusion: Killed by Bantha117 on Day 6 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ UNSUBSCRIBED} 136th: DoNotLickPotatos (Liz/Tanner): Killed by Silent Mocker on Day 6 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ WIKIA FINALLY WON} 135th: A Wikia Contributor: Killed by Sceptileisgreat14 on Day 7 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ UN-ACCOUNT-ED FOR} 134th: Jagaur: Killed by Zombie ISmack on Day 7 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DID A GO?} 133rd: Clara James (CJMaster): Killed by Patts9009 on Day 9 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DEAD FOR REAL THIS TIME} 132nd: SliceTHEcake: Killed by Awesomesix on Day 9 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ PIECE OF CAKE} 131st: SupermanFanatic0283: Killed by Wachowman on Day 9 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ ANOTHER SUPERMAN WHO'S NEVER GONNA WALK AGAIN} 130th: S0UND3FX69: Killed by Zombie ISmack on Day 9 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ GOT WHOPPERED FAST} 129th: ButtSmackDatPlease: Killed by Bantha117 on Day 9 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ BEAT HIS ASS} 128th: Jorge Whore Hay: Killed by DudeWithASuit on Day 10 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ MOWED DOWN LIKE THE LAWN} 127th: Joshuakransinski: Killed by BreZ on Day 10 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ MORE DEAD THAN HIS BATTLES} 126th: Zdawgfire: Killed by HappySmileyGuy on Day 10 {ACHIEVEMNT ~ THE DAY HE KILLED CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW} 125th: Silent Mocker: Killed by Zombie ISmack on Day 11 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ HOW TO KILL A SILENT MOCKER} 124th: 723tbone: Killed by Patts9009 on Day 11 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ T-BONED} 123rd: ShaunoftheRed: Killed by ProbablyNoah on Day 11 {ACHIEVMENT ~ DRAWN TO HIS DEATH} 122nd: ATinyFloatingWhale: Killed by Killerface45 on Day 11 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ BEACHED} 121st: MrMissingLinkMovieMakerFTW: Killed by Reignic3 on Day 11 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ FIN} 120th: A Giant Ass Spider: Killed by Zombie ISmack on Day 12 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ EXTERMINATED} 119th: MeltingPotOFriendship: Killed by JakeTheWrestleManiac on Day 12 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ HE'S JADED!!!} 118th: Creepybacon: Killed by Joeaikman on Day 12 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ SIZZLED AND FRYED} 117th: Ccarbe6062: Killed by Jake MultiSuperVids on Day 13 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ KILLED IN A DONUT FIGHT} 116th: Scrawland Scribblescratch: Killed by WonderPikachu12 on Day 14 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ SPACED OUT} 115th: CazaZach: Killed by NightFalcon9004 on Day 14 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ SHAZAM! HE'S DEAD} 114th: MrPatrickRuler: Killed by YouTubeKorea on Day 14 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ HE WAS SO UGLY THAT EVERYONE DIED} 113rd: John.mitchell.9210256: Killed by Zombie ISmack on Day 14 {ACIEVEMENT ~ DECENT DEATH} 112th: Bubbyaustin: Killed by JakeTheWrestleManiac on Day 14 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ RAN} 111th: AbalamFapping (DONGS): Killed by TheEyeOfAllEyes on Day 14 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ COCKBLOCKED} 110th: ManyPigs1000: Killed by Minipop56 on Day 14 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ WHEN PIGS FLY} 109th: TMC794: Killed by Zombie ISmack on Day 15 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ TMC TNT'D} 108th: BennyCupster (ResonX): Killed by Joeaikman on Day 15 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ SCREAMING IN HIS GRAVE} 107th: Batman3095: Killed by Bantha117 on Day 16 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ I AM VENGEANCE. I AM THE NIGHT. I AM DEAD} 106th: RomleonTheTaySwiftFan122: Killed by Taviwave on Day 16 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ YOU ARE NEVER COMING BACK TOGETHER} 105th: ShoopDaKev: Killed by Joeaikman on Day 16 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ LEFT IN DEADPOOL} 104th: Joeaikman: Killed by Zombie Silent Mocker on Day 17 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DIED A COMMUNIST} 103rd: RichardMilhousNixon: Killed by Epicnail on Day 18 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ KILLED THE CROOK} 102nd: PredatorFan: Killed by JakeTheWrestleManiac on Day 18 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DECAPITATION} 101st: GreenToxic: Killed by Bantha117 on Day 18 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ TOLD HIM HE SHOULDN'T DRINK THAT} '- TOP 100 -' 100th: Luffythepirateking: Killed by GIR 5 life on Day 19 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ STRETCHED TOO THIN} 99th: Ynkrdlevin17: Killed by TheDoctorTenGrinch on Day 19 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ OUTTA THE PARK} 98th: CLHiggins: Killed by PolarBore on Day 20 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ HIGGY HIGGY DEAD} ' 97th: Fried Egg Nog: Killed by This is the day on Day 20 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ CRACKED} 96th: Loygansono55: Killed by LakuitaBro01.2 on Day 20 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ SCOT-FREE} 95th: JacobSZ: Killed by Zombie Silent Mocker on Day 20 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ HE'S HISTORY} 94th: Goddess of Despair (Utter noob): ''Killed by LakuitaBro01.2 on Day 22 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ HERESEY}' 93rd: Hippie Rat: Killed by TheDoctorTenGrinch on Day 22 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ FOUGHT THE MAN}' 92nd: IsaacNewton98: Killed by YouTubeKorea on Day 23 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ DIED TOO FAST TO DETECT}' 91st: Scrav: Killed by BreZ on Day 23 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ LEFT WITH SCRA-BS}' 90th: VintageSir: Killed by TheEyeOfAllEyes on Day 23 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ SHORT LIVED FAME}' 89th: Windindi: Killed by Teddyfail on Day 23 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ THE FORCE WASN'T STRONG IN THIS ONE}' 88th: RespectThePixel: Killed by Bantha117 on Day 24 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ MOM-BLOCKED}' 87th: Cpl.Bohater: Killed by Firebrand795 on Day 25 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ CHAIN OF COMMAND}' 86th: Mrpietcaptain: Killed by Zombie Silent Mocker on Day 25 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ REST IN PLZ}' 85th: Alphaphillipines: Killed by TheDoctorTenGrinch on Day 26 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ SNIPED}' 84th: Zawesome: Killed by Zombie Joeaikman on Day 26 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ HIS LAST LETTER}' 83rd: KittenOfTheNorth: Killed by TheEyeOfAllEyes on Day 26 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAT}' 82nd: RespectThePixelette: Killed by DudeWithASuit on Day 27 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ LIKE BROTHER, LIKE SISTER}' 81st: Iamthelegion: Killed by Bantha117 on Day 28 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ BURNING LEGION}' 80th: Lasse200: Killed by Randomeverythingish on Day 28 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ RAINBOW ASH}' 79th: TheMindofMe: Killed by TKandMit on Day 29 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ TEENAGE BOYS.... DIE FROM HURTS????!!!}' 78th: Four4: Killed by LakuitaBro01.2 on Day 29 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ DE-RAILED}' 77th: Dragonsblood23: Killed by Stofferex on Day 29 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ HIS TAIL'S IN THE CRYPT}' 76th: Baron Magnus: Killed by Bantha117 on Day 30 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ RED BARON SHOT DOWN}' '-- TOP 75 --''' 75th: AccordionChick (aka Miss 27): Killed by Epicnail on Day 31 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ STRETCHED} 74th: Rapbattlefanatic: Killed by DudeWithASuit on Day 31 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ FANATIC OF DEATH} 73rd: Wachowman: Killed by MetalFire on Day 34''' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ WACHONWMAN KIDLLED}' 72nd: AnimateYttrium: Killed by ProbablyNoah on Day 34 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ DECAYED}' 71st: Hoagy: Killed by BreZ on Day 35 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ WENT BELLY UP}' 70th: BBGUNSTUDIOS: Killed by BreZ on Day 36 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ SHOT HIS EYE OUT}' 69th: Zombielicker: Killed by Teddyfail on Day 36 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ INTENSE KILLING}' 68th: Froggy7771: Killed by BreZ on Day 37 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ BALD CAPPED}' 67th: Tesla Man: Killed by Teddyfail on Day 37 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ LIFE LOST} ' 66th: Meatholl: Killed by JakeTheWrestleManiac on Day 38 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ R.I.P-ORN}' 65th: GravityMan: Killed by DudeWithASuit on Day 38 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ HIT THE GROUND TOO HARD}' 64th: J1coupe: Killed by YouTubeKorea on Day 38 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ A MAD MAN IN A BOX}' 63rd: Jella141: Killed by BackToTheFuturama86 on Day 38 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ GASED}' 62nd: Tuxedo!: Killed by Teddyfail on Day 39 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ DRY CLEANED}' 61st: WoodenHornets: Killed by LakuitaBro01.2 on Day 40 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ SWATTED}' 60th: AwesomeGamer: Killed by Tigerisnormal on Day 40 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ SERVER SEVERED}' 59th: Alanomaly: Killed by Zombie Joeaikman on Day 41 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~''' 58th: DamasterW: Killed by Zombie IamtheLegion on Day 41''' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ TITLE DIS-CARDED} ' 57th: Corporal Genesis DXTR: Killed by JakeTheWrestleManiac on Day 41 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ THE SECOND GENESIS TO FALL}' 56th: Gabrielisthegreat2: Killed by TeddyFail on Day 42 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~''' 55th: Phineas Flynn29789: Killed by BreZ on Day 42 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ BUSTED} ' 54th: JustinBuckner98: Killed by JakeTheWrestleManiac on Day 43 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ EPIC RAP BATTLES OF PARO-DIED} 53rd: Yobar: Killed by Sceptileisgreat14 on Day 43 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ ' 52nd: Patts9009: Killed by Randomeverythingish on Day 45 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ R...I...P} 51st: LakuitaBro01.2: Killed by TeddyFail on Day 45 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ LAK-ING LIFE} '-- TOP 50 --' 50th: Cacola: Killed by TeddyFail on Day 46 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DROPPED LIKE THE BEAT} ' 49th: MrAwesome300: Killed by Stofferex on Day 46 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ ' 48th: RadicalWeavile: Killed by BreZ on Day 47 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ ' 47th: MaNCHA: Killed by Wachowman on Day 47 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ ELI-MAN-ATED} 46th: BlackAvengerRS25: Killed by Iamthelegion on Day 47 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ AVENGED} ' 45th: Labroatory Tuxedo 500098: Killed by TeddyFail on Day 48 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ ' 44th: Randomeverythingish: Killed by Wachowman on Day 49 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ ' 43rd: BasaltWolfED145R5: Killed by Randomeverythingish on Day 49 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ ' 42nd: Jake MultiSuperVids: Killed by Bantha117 on Day 49 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ ERB.R.I.P} ' 41st: BackToTheFuturama86: Killed by Silent Mocker on Day 51 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ ' '-- TOP 40 --''' Stats '''Healthiest 1 ~ DUDEWITHASUIT (45) 2 ~ TIGERISNORMAL (37) 3 ~''' FIREBRAND795''' (34) ' 'Weakest 1 ~'V0DEUSESTDOMININMEI' (4) 2 ~''' GIR 5 LIFE (6)' 3 ~ '''KARICHANX102' (7) Killstreaks STOFFEREX ~ 3 ~ CLASSICALEXPENDABLE, DRAGONSBLOOD23, AND MRAWESOME300 IAMTHELEGION ~ 3 ~ EPICLLAMASWAG42, DAMASTERW, AND BLACKAVENGERRS25 YOBAR ~ 1 ~ CAM VIDEOGAMERAPBATTLES ISMACK ~ 7 ~ MAXIM MILLIONS, JAGAUR, S0UND3FX69 (Super mysterious), SILENT MOCKER, A GIANT ASS SPIDER, JOHN.MITCHELL.9210256, AND TMC794 BANTHA117 ~ 9 ~ DEAN794, SAMISFUSION, BUTTSMACKDATPLEASE, BATMAN3095, GREENTOXIC, RESPECTTHEPIXEL, IAMTHELEGION, BARON MAGNUS, JAKE MULTISUPERVIDS MINIPOP56 ~ 2 ~ DEVILISHMIND OF FUN AND MANYPIGS1000 PATTS9009 ~ 4 ~ AMON MAVEN, TJBOYD, CLARA JAMES (CJMASTER), AND 723TBONE ANDREW0218 ~ 1 ~ VAGINACRUSHER8000 DUDEWITHASUIT ~ 5 ~ ISMACK, JORGE WHORE HAY, RESPECTTHEPIXELETTE, RAPBATTLEFANATIC, AND GRAVITYMAN JAKETHEWRESTLEMANIAC ~ 8 ~ PENIS CRUSHER 9000 BITCH, PAROTHESE, MELTINGPOTOFRIENDSHIP, BUBBYAUSTIN, PREDATORFAN, MEATHOLL, CORPORAL GENESIS DXTR, AND JUSTINBUCKNER98 WONDERPIKACHU12 ~ 2 ~ THESTEELERNATION2 AND SCRAWLAND SCRIBBLESCRATCH SILENT MOCKER ~ 5 ~ DONOTLICKPOTATOS (LIZ/TANNER), JOEAIKMAN, JACOBSZ, MRPIETCAPTAIN, AND BACKTOTHEFUTURAMA86 SCEPTILEISGREAT14 ~ 2 ~ A WIKIA CONTRIBUTOR AND YOBAR AWESOMESIX ~ 1 ~ SLICETHECAKE WACHOWMAN ~ 3 ~ SUPERMANFANATIC283, MANCHA, AND RANDOMEVERYTHINGISH BREZ ~ 7 ~ JOSHUAKRANSINSKI, SCRAV, HOAGY, BBGUNSTUDIOS, FROGGY7771, PHINEAS FLYNN29789, AND RADICALWEAVILE ''' '''HAPPYSMILEYGUY ~ 1 ~ ZDAWGFIRE PROBABLYNOAH ~ 2 ~ SHAUNOFTHERED AND ANIMATEYTTRIUM KILLERFACE45 ~ 1 ~ ATINYFLOATINGWHALE REIGNIC3 ~ 1 ~ MRMISSINGLINKMOVIEMAKERFTW JOEAIKMAN ~ 5 ~ CREEPYBACON, BENNYCUPSTER (RESONX), SHOOPDAKEV, ZAWESOME, AND ALANOMALY JAKE MULTISUPERVIDS ~ 1 ~ CCARBE6062 NIGHTFALCON9004 ~ 1 ~ CAZAZACH YOUTUBEKOREA ~ 3 ~ MRPATRICKRULER, ISAACNEWTON98, AND J1COUPE THEEYEOFALLEYES ~ 3 ~ ABALAMFAPPING (DONGS), VINTAGESIR, AND KITTENOFTHENORTH TAVIWAVE ~ 1 ~ ROMLEONTHETAYSWIFTFAN122 EPICNAIL ~ 2 ~ RICHARDMILHOUSNIXON AND ACCORDIONCHICK (AKA MISS 27) GIR 5 LIFE ~ 1 ~ LUFFYTHEPIRATEKING THEDOCTORTENGRINCH ~ 3 ~ YNKRDLEVIN17, HIPPIE RAT, AND ALPHAPHILLIPINES POLARBORE ~ 1 ~ CLHIGGINS THIS IS THE DAY ~ 1 ~ FRIED EGG NOG LAKUITABRO01.2 ~ 4 ~ LOYGANSONO55, GODDESS OF DESPAIR (UTTER NOOB), FOUR4, AND WOODENHORNETS TEDDYFAIL ~ 8 ~ WINDINDI, ZOMBIELICKER, TESLA MAN, TUXEDO!, GABRIELISTHEGREAT2, LAKUITABRO01.2, CACOLA, AND LABROATORY TUXEDO 500098 FIREBRAND795 ~ 1 ~ CPL.BOHATER RANDOMEVERYTHINGISH ~ 3 ~ LASSE200, PATTS9009, AND BASALTWOLFED145R5 TKANDMIT ~ 1 ~ THEMINDOFME METALFIRE ~ 1 ~ WACHOWMAN BACKTOTHEFUTURAMA86 ~ 1 ~ JELLA141 TIGERISNORMAL ~ 1 ~ AWESOMEGAMER ---- Category:Blog posts